


Light of Tomorrow

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little Obi-Wan, Protector Qui-Gon, Tumblr Prompt, Young Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan (almost same age), precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Qui-Gon was two years older than Obi-Wan, at eight years old he was still taller than most first year padawans at thirteen. Many in the creche were intimidated by his height and he used that to his advantage when it came to protecting his younger friend. Obi-Wan was different, just a bit smaller than most, just a bit slower to catch on to things, but that was not an excuse to pick on him, to BEAT him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a tumblr request
> 
> tethys-the-aquatic-sea-godness said: I don’t know if I asked for that one before but I’d love to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as children in the créche together. Qui would get angry by anyone hurting his Obi, and Obi-Wan would help Qui sleep at night and play with his hair :)

When he lifted his head, Qui-Gon barely recognized him for the bruises that covered his face. “Obi, are you alright?” The taller child reached down in the dark corner to try pull his friend to his feet.  The six year old wobbled slightly, leaning carefully against the taller crechemates body. Tears marked his cheeks, as soft sniffles were the only noise in the area. “Oh Obi, tell me who did this to you, please.”  Qui-Gon reached down and gently wiped the tears away.

“Bruck.”

Just the one word set Qui-Gon into an absolute fury. “Qui-Gon, please, the master’s will not let us off with a warning if you go off angry and yell at him or… worse.”

Qui-Gon was two years older than Obi-Wan, at eight years old he was still taller than most first year padawans at thirteen. Many in the creche were intimidated by his height and he used that to his advantage when it came to protecting his younger friend. Obi-Wan was different, just a bit smaller than most, just a bit slower to catch on to things, but that was not an excuse to pick on him, to BEAT him. As he thought back to all the times Bruck Chun and others had used Obi-Wan as their own punching bag it infuriated him. How could the older masters and knights not see the darkness in this and protect Obi. If they wouldn’t protect him, then Qui-Gon would!

Obi-Wan could feel the harsh emotions in the force and looked up at the colossal youngling. “Peace is our way. If we let them unsettle our way in the force, than they win, Qui.” The younger boy looked up and smiled slightly, wincing at the pain from a split lip. The wince only enraged Qui-Gon more. “No! Peace is a lie when it comes to Bruck Chun!”

As the words left his lips, they both gasped. They had been taught to avoid the path of the dark and they both knew those words belonged to the Sith Code.  Obi-Wan held tighter to his closest friend, shivering slightly at the thought. “Stay with me, Qui. I’m just an easy target. I’m smaller; I don’t quite learn things as quickly as they do. I can handle it. They are probably right. I will end up a farmer.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, I will put up with many things, but I won’t put up with people that hurt you, and that includes yourself. You are only six years old, you will grow. You just haven’t come into your own. You will be a beautiful Knight one day, one of the best among us. I may not have the best prescience, but I know this.”  For the first time that day, Obi-Wan’s face lit up with happiness. He felt he could accomplish anything with Qui-Gon by his side. “I will leave this alone, for now, but if Bruck or his friends lay another hand on you, I am going straight to master Yoda or I will beat them myself!”

“My protector thanks Qui. I think I might need to see a healer though, will you help me?”

“Yes A chara.” The term of endearment was from Qui-Gon’s home world, he only saved it for those he cherished and that included one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

After a visit to the healers and several awkward explanations of just what had happened, they both retired to their bunks in the younglings ward. It had been a long exhausting day and Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to crawl into his bunk and forget everything that had happened. Looking over at the bunk next to his, he smiled at his friend. They had met three years ago, when Obi-Wan had first entered the temple. He missed his family and was hiding in a small cubicle, away from all the masters and other children.

Qui-Gon had found him, curled up and sobbing for his parents. It took a few hours, but he was able to convince the three year old to come out and stay with him. It was the start of a friendship that no one could break up. They only had two years difference between them, but the older Qui-Gon got the more they tried to distance the two, that included sleeping arrangements.

They had tried to move Qui-Gon to another ward with children his own age and older. This led to finding either Qui-Gon asleep in Obi-Wan’s bunk or Obi-Wan in his. They just didn’t want to be separated; they couldn’t sleep very well without the other. The master’s finally approached Yoda and he declared together they should be, simple it was.

It was easy for Obi-Wan to fall asleep  after the pain medicine and exhaustion of the day set in, but he looked over at Qui-Gon, the look on his face pained and concerned. “You ok, Qui?” the whispered words left his mouth, hoping he didn’t disturb the rest of the children. “Can’t sleep, I still want to hurt them. I’m still angry. How do I release this, Obi?”

The words caught in the air, and Obi saw a single tear fall down his cheek. Qui-Gon wasn’t one to cry often, but he could feel and see the anguish in his most cherished friend. Sitting up, Obi-Wan looked for other eyes watching but found none. He then threw the covers from his bed and padded over to the bed next to him and snuggled into the covers.

“It will be ok Qui. I’m here.” The younger boy carefully laid his head next to him and tugged at his lovely bronze hair. “Together in the force, that’s what we shall be, just as Master Yoda talked of the other day. Let it all go, be at peace with me.” They both embraced and started to drift off to sleep as the young boy carded his fingers gently through his hair. It was his own version of a security blanket and it helped Qui-Gon sleep. They would be ok, they would be together. Tomorrow was another day, and they would face it together.


End file.
